Historia Magistra Vitae
by Aifsaath
Summary: Nerozvážný čin profesora Remuse Lupina odstartuje nevídanou změnu v Bradavicích. Změnu takového rozsahu, že si ji nepamatují ani nejstarší portréty v ředitelně. A zatímco se tradice otřásá v základech, Severus Snape provede slečnu Grangerovou peklem...
1. Historia Magistra Vitae

_„Čas je dobrý učitel. Škoda jen, že ho nikdo z jeho žáků nepřežije."_  
_Kurt Götz_

* * *

„Profesor Binns nám bude všem scházet."

Přiznejme Minervě McGonagallové, že ani nemrkla, když vypustila z úst toto prohlášení. Profesoři následovali jejího příkladu a všichni – s výjimkou profesora lektvarů, který v kuchyňce hlídal kávovar – poslušně přikývli.

„Samozřejmě jsem strávila poslední dva týdny hledáním náhrady za drahého Binnse. Většina oslovených mou nabídku považovala za dobrý vtip. Mimochodem, asi vás překvapí, jak málo se nachází v Británii kouzelníků, kteří by projevovali aspoň dostačující znalost v oboru, aby mohli tento předmět vyučovat. A přitom je všechny učil právě Binns."

Profesor Kratiknost si nabídl čokoládovou sušenku. Z kuchyňky se ozýval cinkot nádobí.

„Naznačuješ tím, Minervo," zhrozila se profesorka Prýtová, „že příští školní rok nebude... nebude..."

Než stačila profesorka McGonagallová odpovědět, vynořil se z kuchyňky Severus Snape s kávovým servisem na podnose. Zabodlo se do něj deset vyčítavých, obviňujících pohledů. Profesor Snape rezignovaně vzdychl, položil podnos na stůl a pak klidným, se vším smířeným hlasem řekl:

„Opakuji naposledy, že jsem neměl tušení, že onen exorcistický rituál z Haiti, _jehož návod mi zlotřile podstrčil tady kolega Lupin,_ bude skutečně fungovat."

Deset vyčítavých, obviňujících pohledů se zabodlo do staronového profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Remus Lupin se zakuckal borůvkovou sušenkou.

„Omlouvám se," vyrazil ze sebe.

„Naštěstí jsem našla záchranu v osobě z řad bývalých studentů," navázala Minerva McGonagallová plynule tam, kde ji Prýtová přerušila.

„Kdo?" zajímalo profesorku Sinistrovou.

„Slečna Hermiona Grangerová byla tak laskava, že se uvolila přijmout místo učitele Kouzelnických Dějin," oznámila ředitelka a rozhlédla se vítězoslavně po přítomných.

„Slečna Grangerová měla vždycky dobrou hlavu na fakta," kýval potěšeně Kratiknot.

„Tak mladá a učitelka!" žasla Prýtová.

„Ta to zvládne!" prohlásil Lupin.

„A pět let klidu je v-"

„SEVERUSI!"

- - -  
Slečna Hermiona Grangerová – pardon – _profesorka_ Hermiona Grangerová se zhluboka nadechla, sotva vstoupila hlavní branou do Bradavic. Vracela se Domů. (Kapitálka je zde na místě, neboť Hermiona nazývala Bradavice svým Domovem s velkým dé, kdežto baráček jejích rodičů zůstal napořád domovem s dé malým, neboť – přiznejme si to – baráček na předměstí Londýna mohl nahradit baráček v centru Yorku, kdežto Bradavice se tak snadno vyměnit nedaly.)

Ve Vstupní síni ji přivítala paní ředitelka. Když si potřásly rukou a poplácaly se po zádech, řekla Minerva:

„Vaši kolegové se vás nemohou dočkat!"

Profesorka Grangerová nemohla skrýt potutelný úsměv. Jak se těšila, až uvidí své bývalé profesory! Nemohla se dočkat jejich příjemně překvapených výrazů a slov uznání a...

Zarazila se.

„A profesor Snape?"

Minerva se zamyslela. „Toho si nevšímejte." Hermioně však neunikla lehká panika v ředitelčině hlase. Profesorka Grangerová se tedy začala chystat na blížící se střetnutí s postrachem svého mládí. Vzmužila se. Zvládla bubáky. Zvládla mozkomory. Zvládla dokonce i Voldemorta. To by v tom byl čert, aby nezvládla Snapea!

Jenže ani bubák, ani Pán zla ji sedm let nezpytovali Pohledem, pod nímž se zhroutily i silnější povahy. Pán zla své nepřátele mučil Cruciatem. Snapeovi stačilo zvednout Obočí, aby se studenti sesypaly k zemi topíce se v slzách.

_No tak,_ říkala si v duchu její nebelvírská část, _už to není __**tvůj profesor.**__ Nemusíš se ho bát. Nemůže ti nic udělat._

Havraspárská část si však neodpustila rýpnutí. _Vůbec ti od něj nic nehrozí. Až na to, že budete jíst u jednoho stolu a scházet se budete také v jedné sborovně, takže bude mít nespočet příležitostí tě otrávit... A pámbu smiluj se nad tebou, jestli mu jenom sáhneš na jeho Zmijozely._

Mrzimorská Hermiona se musela také ozvat. _Hele, máme poslední šanci otočit se a jít vzít to místo ošetřovatelky draků nakažených vzteklinou._

Zmijozelská část na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. _Není tady trochu plno?_

Profesorka Grangerová si útrpně povzdechla a následovala ředitelku do sborovny.

- - -

„Vítejte, kolegyně Grangerová!" zaburácel Filius.

„Tak ráda vás vidím," nechala se slyšet profesorka Prýtová, když objala Grangerovou kolem ramen.

„Je to jako včera, když jsi byla ještě takhle prťavá!" ukázal vzlykající Hagrid přibližně ke svým kolenům. „A už učíš." Vytáhl kapesník a vysmrkal se.

„No tak, Rubeusi," chlácholil obra profesor Lupin. „Hermiono, bude nám ctí nazývat tě naší kolegyní."

„Vždy jste patřila mezi mé oblíbence," poznamenala profesorka Sinistrová.

„Mé vnitřní oko mi celou dobu říkalo, že se k nám jednoho dne připojíte!" zvolala Trelawneyová.

„Vítejte na druhé straně barikády, Slečno Grangerová," promluvil Severus Snape sametovým hlasem a Hermioně přeběhl mráz po zádech.


	2. Anglie

_Život je nejlepší školou života._

_Jára Cimrman_

* * *

Hermiona Grangerová byla idealistka.

Samozřejmě, tato vlastnost se ukázala být nezbytnou v případě boje s Voldemortem. Pokud nemáte ideály, váš boj se stane čistě pragmatickou záležitostí, kde vyšší princip, který to vlastně celé odstartoval, nemá co pohledávat. Hermiona se pyšnila tím, že se svým ideálům – rovnost, svornost a bratrství (zde její feministické já lehce zaskřípalo zuby) – nikdy nezpronevěřila. Se zlem bojovala s odhodlaností zaníceného templáře, avšak stále zůstávala milosrdná a laskavá, protože jen to splňovalo její představu dobra. Ano, Hermiona Grangerová žila a dýchala pro ideály.

Problém ovšem nastává v případě, kdy svůj idealismus aplikujete kdekoli jinde. Například ve škole. Kde máte pracovat jako učitel. Tam idealismus vede nevyhnutelně ke krutému střetu s realitou, který následně vede k železným zásobám whisky. Hermiona Grangerová si to ještě neuvědomovala.

Znepokojoval ji Snapeův potutelný úsměv, který se mu rozlil po tváři, kdykoli se srazili ve sborovně. „Těšíte se na studenty, kolegyně?" zeptal se podivně veselým tónem, který ji v době jejích studií přinášel noční můry.

„A-ano," odpověděla váhavě. Bedlivým zrakem sledovala svůj šálek kávy. Dnes byl na řadě s přípravou kávy Lupin. Ten by se ji přece nepokusil otrávit... doufala v duchu.

„Užívejte si poslední dny blažené nevědomosti," řekl Snape s tak neuvěřitelně protivnou blahosklonností, až měla Hermiona chuť vzít jahodový koláček a rozpatlat mu ho po obličeji. „První září se blíží," dodal zpěvně.

Když jí paní ředitelka ukázala její kabinet a ložnici, neubránila se Hermiona radostnému zavýsknutí. Sotva za Minervou zaklaply dveře, proběhla Hermiona několik koleček po svém novém území. Zastavila se až, když si uvědomila, že piští jako puberťačka. Zhrozila se.

Protože Hermiona Grangerová prostě nepiští kvůli takovým věcem, jako je například _obrovská_ _postel s hedvábným povlečením, nadýchanými polštáři, grandiózní dekou a sametovými závěsy barvy půlnočního nebe,_ či _skleněná skříň plná převzácných starožitností _anebo _fenomenální knihovna akorát po ruce_. Hermiona se musela ovívat. Nádech, výdech. _Klídek, _tišila ji její havraspárská část.

Ještě pět dní... Pět dní a oblékne profesorský talár a předstoupí před své studenty. Bude jim vyprávět o velikých a slavných dnech kouzelnické Británie. Ukáže jim hrdé dějiny nejrůznějších magických bytostí. Pomocí své obrazotvornosti se spolu vypraví do hlubokých lesů pátraje po stopách kentauří minulosti. Společně se zamilují do příběhů o krásných vílách. A v neposlední řadě jim odhalí kruté a podlé vykořisťování proletariátu, domácích skřítků. Světe, ty ještě uslyšíš o SPOŽÚSu a to z řvoucích úst hradu bradavického!

Hermiona se musela usmát.

Toto bylo její místo.

„Kdo je dneska na řadě s kávou?" zeptala se profesorka Prýtová.

Patřilo k dobrému mravu bradavického sboru střídat se při přípravě kávy týden co týden. Učitelé s radostí vyhlíželi dny, kdy kuchyňku obsadil Snape či Prýtová, kteří nejenže uměli zacházet s kávovarem, ale také chystali vlastní kávové směsi neobyčejné kvality a chutě a byli ochotní se o ně podělit s kolegy. Famózní vanilková směs políbená dotykem skořice slavila onehdy nevídané úspěchy.

„Hagrid," pípl Kratiknot. Lupin lehce zbledl, ale jinak na sově nedal nic znát. Vlastně nikdo z celého profesorského sboru ani nehnul brvou. Nic netušící poloobr se vesele přesunul do kuchyňky, z níž se záhy ozýval pekelný třeskot.

Hermiona těkala nervózně očima po ostatních. Proč měla pocit, že před ní něco tají?

Profesorka Vektorová si odkašlala. „Minervo, zajímalo mě, kolik bude letos prváků?"

Minerva nahlédla do dokumentů položených na stole. „Letos jich přibude rekordních šedesát čtyři. Nějaký silný ročník..." podivila se.

Profesor lektvarů se zatvářil, jako kdyby mu bylo právě oznámeno, že se k nim blíží loď plná malomocných.

Pomona se radostně usmála. „Po té strašné válce bude nádherné, až bradavické chodby naplní nevinný dětský smích..."

„To bezesporu," zahučel Snape. Sinistrová do něj nemilosrdně šťouchla.

„Už se to nese!" zvolal Hagrid.

Jedenáct pohledů se stočilo k hromotlukovi v bílé zástěrce. Hagrid opatrně položil na stůl podnos naložen potlučeným kávovým servisem a láskyplně každému nalil kafe do šálku. Hermiona si přičichla.

Teď už chápala, _proč_ kolegové tak trnuli.

_Tohle _muselo v sobě obsahovat něco z té tekutiny, v které plavala atrapa Salazarova medailonu. Muselo to být něco temného, zlého. Jinak by to nemohlo chutnat _takhle._

Snad aby neurazil přítele, byl Kratiknot prvním, kde sebral odvahu a zvedl šálek ke rtům. Opatrně usrkl. Zavřel oči a položil šálek.

„Filiusi?" položila mu Pomona znepokojeně ruku na rameno. „Děje se něco?"

„Nikoliv, drahá," vzdychl maličký muž, víčka stále pevně semknutá. „Jen myslím na Anglii."

Když skončila schůze, zůstali ve sborovně jen profesoři Lupin a Snape. Bez jediného slova si nejprve přichystali kávu, která byla hodna svého názvu a až pak se obrátil Lupin ke kolegovi.

„Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, Severusi," promluvil Remus, „jak se díváš na Hermionu."

„A to jak?"

„Jako na chovance ústavu pro duševně nemocné."

„A?"

„Nemusíš jí to dělat těžší."

„Já? Jak bych mohl."

„Severusi..."

„Já jí to vůbec nemusím dělat těžší. Ta to zvládá s přehledem sama. Viděl jsi, co s sebou přitáhla? Knížky o teoretické pedagogice!"

„Přece jí nemůžeš vyčítat, že se snaží proniknout do oboru! Měl bys podporovat její zájem a nadšení a..."

„Žádný teoretický pedagog v životě neviděl živého studenta," procedil Snape skrz zuby. „Věř mi. Já kdysi ty žvásty četl také. Podle nich se v každém žákovi skrývá bystrý duch bažící po poznání. Jak znám Grangerovou, tak ta to spolkne i s navijákem už jen proto, že _je to vytištěné a v knize_. A až uvidí, že devadesát devět procent jejích studentů bude mít mentální schopnosti srovnatelné s králíkem po rozsáhlé lobotomii, ani ji nehne zavrhnout – nedejbože – _knihu_. Místo toho bude považovat za chybnou realitu."

„Přeháníš, Severusi," zamračil se Remus.

„Dovoluji si podotknout, že mám o patnáct let více zkušeností s učením malých imbecilů s proutky. Vystřídalo se tu několik učitelů podobného ražení, jako je Grangerová. A kde jsou teď?" položil řečnickou otázku.

„Nevím. Kde?" Remus byl na sebe hrdý, že neobrátil oči v sloup.

„U svatého Munga v oddělení těžkých neuróz."


End file.
